UAB CFAR Mission: To support UAB and affiliated investigators in the conduct of multidisciplinary, cutting-edge research in the prevention, pathogenesis, therapeutics, clinical care, and psychosocial manifestations of HIV and related disorders in the United States and around the world. The UAB CFAR was established in 1988 as one of the original seven charter centers of a new NIH initiative. From the outset, the UAB CFAR has played a national and international leadership role in basic, translational, and clinical HIV/AIDS research. With seminal research discoveries spanning the gamut from HIV-1 viral dynamics to viral diversity to the zoonotic origins of HIV-1, and with translational therapeutics research leading to first-in-human trials, and ultimately FDA approval, of no fewer than 7 antiretroviral drugs, the UAB CFAR and its members have played an instrumental role in leading HIV/AIDS research efforts on a global scale for twenty years. Remarkably, with the exception of Dr. Eric Hunter who recently left the institution, the core scientific leadership of the UAB CFAR including Drs. Michael S. Saag (Experimental Therapeutics and current CFAR Director), Beatrice H. Hahn (Virus Discovery and current CFAR Co-Director), George M. Shaw (Viral Pathogenesis and current CFAR Associate Director), and Casey Morrow (Molecular Virology and current CFAR Associate Director and Developmental Core Leader), has remained intact since the inception of the UAB CFAR. This leadership group has spearheaded and nurtured a major HIV/AIDS research agenda for over twenty years and has fostered the recruitment and development of a new generation of HIV/AIDS investigators at UAB. What will become evident in this revised application is that the UAB CFAR continues to provide scientific leadership, programmatic coordination, essential research support services training in scientific methodologies, effective communication, targeted faculty recruitment, and linkages between investigators working in widely diverse areas of research in a manner that makes UAB HIV/AIDS research important today as it has been for the past twenty years